Various electronic devices are configured to operate under predetermined and/or optimal operating conditions. The operation of an electronic device is likely affected by a number of factors, such as temperature, operating voltage, etc., especially when the electronic device has complex circuitry and/or operates at high frequency. A calibration circuit is used to calibrate an electronic device and the output of the calibration circuit is used to bring the electronic device toward the predetermined and/or optimal operating conditions under which the electronic device operates as intended.